the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Nations of the World
Europe * Albania is a nation dependent on Italian financial aid, in return for this aid, Albania agreed that it would accept an Italian royal to lead them. * Armenia is a bloated country after gaining most claimed Armenian territory from the Ottomans after the Great War, much to the dismay of Turkish nationalists. * Austria is increasingly marked by violent strife in the right-wing government over the question of possible unification with the Valkist Germany. * Azerbaijan is a relatively liberal and egalitarian country, leading to many socialist sympathies within the country with aid from the neighbouring SSRs. * [[Baltic SSR|'Baltic SSR']]' '''is an Estonian dominated country, but claims Latvia as core territory to aid in its creation of a socialist hegemony over the Baltic. * 'Belgium' is one of the victors of the Great War, having gained land not just from Germany, but also from the then neutral Netherlands as "reconciliation". * 'Bulgaria' is a country in economic turmoil. Support for the Tsar is at an all time low and socialist ideals are being spread throughout the country. * [[Carlist Spain|'Carlist Spain']] * 'Czechia' * 'Denmark' * 'Dutch State ' * 'Finland' * 'France' is the bulwark of the European status quo and stands alongside Italy against a hostile and expansionist British Empire and the revanchist Valkist Germany. * 'Georgia' * 'Germany is a humiliated and revanchist power, seeking revenge against the former Entente powers and wishing to create a German hegemony over Europe. * '''Hellas is a Republic heavily dependent on the British economy. The country has been through 4 coups in the last 3 Decades and have only recently stabilised. * Hungary is in a state of turmoil. Old enemies from both within and beyond the border hope to carve out a piece from the unstable nation. * Italy is a Constitutional monarchy under Umberto II, though the king is merely a figurehead as the true government is led by the Prime Minister, Luigi Einaudi. * Kiel Zone * Kingdom of Portugal * Latvia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Monarchist Spain * Mountain Republic * Norway * Poland is a Kingdom with internal problems due to disagreements between political parties causing parliament gridlocks and growing political violence. * Republican Spain * Romania * Serbia * Slovakia * [[Socialist Spain|'Socialist Spain']] * Soviet Union * Sweden * Switzerland * The Rhine isn't a nation in the traditional sense, being was formed from the Allied occupation of the Rhineland and remaining as an inter-allied mandate. * Ukraine * United Kingdom is perhaps, industrially, the strongest of the major powers having seen a significant post-war economic boom in the 1920’s. Asia and Oceania * Afghanistan * Australia is a powerhouse in Oceania and has a quickly growing population and industry, however, still has the same autonomy since its federation. * [[Beijing Government|'Beijing Government']] * Bhutan * British East Indies * British Raj is a key part in British hegemony particularly over East Asia, and is a large part of the British Empire in terms of land and economic value. * Fengtian Government * French Indochina * French Phoenicia * Guangxi Clique * Hashemite Arabia * Indian Revolt * Iran * Japan * Jewish Protectorate * Kurdistan * Ma Clique * Mashriqi Kingdom * Mongolia * [[National Government|'National Government']] * Nepal * New Zealand is a dominion with a high level of self-government within the British Empire, and is the historical successor to the Colony of New Zealand. * Ottoman Empire * Philippines * Russian Republic * Shanxi Clique * Siam * Sichuan Clique * Tibet * Transcaspia * Xinjiang Clique * Yemen * Yunnan Clique North America * Canada is a self-governing region of the British Empire, considered to be one of the more senior Dominions, Canada is one of the strong-arms of the Empire. * Centroamerica * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominican Republic * El Salvador * Haiti * Honduras * Mexico * [[Newfoundland|'Newfoundland']] * Nicaragua * Panama * United States of America South America * Argentina is a state more divided than ever after suffering great losses in the Chaco war, the government is still trying to mend its internal wounds. * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile is at a critical point in terms of politics. Growing extreme nationalist and Valkist sentiment has lead to instability in the nation. * Colombia * Ecuador * Kingdom of the Netherlands is royalist government in-exile established after the fall of the Netherlands to nationalism. * Paraguay * Peru * Uruguay * Venezuela Africa * Abyssinia * French Equatorial Africa * French West Africa * [[Italian Libya|'Italian Libya']] * Liberia * Portuguese Republic * [[Protectorate of Morocco|'Protectorate of Morocco']] * Protectorate of Tunisia * South Africa ru:Список стран Category:Countries